Al's first and only
by xChocolatexMellox
Summary: Alphonse is in Risembool back in his human body staying with Winry and Pinaco before going to search for his brother. While there he discovers he had a best friend named Adelaide who he didn't remember but is now trying to reconect with. AlxOC


_I don't own FMA_

"Winry!" I called out in a whiny voice. "I'm bored!" I complained dramatically trying to think of something to do.

"Al, I have to work. _You_ were the one that wanted to stay after Izumi... Never mind Why don't you go for a walk? I don't think you've been to see your mother recently." She was right. Besides, I needed to get out. I just stayed cramped up here since my birthday. I finally turned 15. And in my human body. Teacher was gone. She was supposed to train me in alchemy so I could try and find a way to see Brother again.

"Fine, I'm going for a walk then." I swiveled off my chair, threw on my red coat and walked. It was a beautiful day, I couldn't help but look up and smile at the clouds, the birds and the shining sun. I wander if Edward is in a place like this.

I reached the cemetery and had trouble walking up to my mothers grave, like I always do. I kneeled down in front of the tombstone and placed a small yellow flower I picked on the way here.

"Hey, mother..." A small tear tried to escape my eye, but I fought to keep it back. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here in a while. I'm sure Ed is sorry, too." I covered my eyes with my palms stumbling with words. "Mom, I still miss you, so much. After all this time. All I've been through. All Ed's been through. I still want you back more than anything. I'm so sorry. I love you, mother." I left fresh tears on the ground next tomb. I slowly got up and turned to see a girl. A cute girl. I blushed and quickly wiped my blood shot eyes.

"Hello?" I asked, confused as to why she was blankly staring at me. Her onyx eyes glimmered in the setting sun. "Are you all right?" I asked insuring she wasn't hurt or anything.

"I'm sorry!" She turned around, running away from me. Who was that girl? Has she always lived in Risembool? I took one last look at my mothers grave that was now orange with the light of the setting sun.

I got back to Winry and Aunt Pinaco's house. I thought I'd ask Winry if she knew a girl with dark eyes, and long dark hair.

"Hey, Winry?" I asked as I slumped down on the couch.

"Yeah, Al?" She replied while attempting to prepare dinner.

"Do you know a kinda short girl with dark eyes and really dark long hair?"

"You mean you don't remember her?" What? Who was I supposed to remember?

"Uh, what?" I asked blankly.

"She was one of you me and Ed's good friends when we were young. She would always help you if you got hurt or fell down a hole. Her names Adelaide. She was always with us before your mom died. I still see her occasionally. Why?" She explained the story as she put out 'dinner'.

"Well, when I went to go see mom, she was staring at me after I stood up from her grave. Then before I could say anything she ran off apologizing."

"Oh that sounds like her! She was always a little shy. You should go see her after dinner, she doesn't live too far."

"Uh, is that fire what you call dinner?" I laughed and pointed at the stove where a a flame slowly grew.

"ACK!" Winry freaked out and struggled to put out the fire. After numerous fails of cooking dinner, Aunt Pinaco ended up whipping up something quick. After my meal Winry told me where Adelaide lives and I once again threw on my coat and headed on over. I was kind of nervous to go see a child hood friend, who I didn't remember one bit. That might make it awkward. I reluctantly knocked on the door. The girl, Adelaide, answered and still just stared at me, looking kind of sad, and blank.

"Alphonse?" She asked.

"Yes, Adelaide?" I peeked my head in to see her more, it looked like she was trying to hide behind the door.

"You've really grown." She blushed cutely and revealed more of herself from behind the door.

**Authors Note: I couldn't think of anything else to add after this so I'll think of something later and put it as the beginning in the next chapter xD**


End file.
